Firefighting vehicles transport various types of gear, including ladders, hoses, light towers, generators, and medical equipment, to and from the scene of a fire. Much of this equipment is heavy and unwieldy, making it difficult to quickly load or unload from the vehicle. Some items can be placed on heavy wheeled carts that can be rolled up and down a removable ramp stowed in the back of the vehicle with the rest of the equipment. However, setting up and correctly positioning the ramp can take up valuable time that would be better spent extinguishing the fire.
Storing, deploying and reloading hose can be especially problematic. Typically, the hose is coiled or stacked in a hose bed at the rear of the truck, but there is some disagreement about the best shape and location for the hose bed. Some fire companies prefer deep, tall hose beds since these can store maximum lengths of hose without sacrificing tank size, while others prefer low hose beds that are easy to access. Either way, there is a tradeoff. Tall hose beds require firefighters to climb up steps, increasing the chance of injury, as well as the amount of time it takes to deploy the hose. Low hose beds are generally safer because they allow firefighters to quickly grab the hose from a standing position with both feet on the ground, but they reduce the amount of space available for water tanks and other equipment. These and other problems of existing hose beds and ramps are addressed by the present disclosure as summarized below.